


No Words Needed

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami isn't good with words. Luckily, it doesn't take Muffy long to understand the girl and the different ways she expresses herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Not a popular Harvest Moon pairing. Pretty much something inspired by a train of thought I had which was basically "Nami wears a plaid vest and dresses like a 12 year old boy there is no way she is 100 percent straight whoa what if she was with Muffy I can get behind that" so I did and this happened.

She’s never been good with words, and you realized that before you started dating. The moment you begin spending more time together, you realize she has small mannerisms, minuscule habits that say things for her.

Like how her arm ‘accidentally’ collides with yours, translating to ‘let me hold your hand.’ Or how she inches closer to you, meaning ‘let me hold you’.  

There are more subtle and less clumsy ways she communicates with you, too. More than just awkward social graces, they give the girl a voice. When she waits at the door before leaving to walk the town, you know she’s asking you to come with.  A kiss on the cheek is ‘I love you’, a bite on the neck ‘I want you’.  Nails down your back, ‘a job well done’.

You’ve learned to pick up on almost everything through the time you are with her. You’ve memorized her nervous habits, realized that her body language reads like a poem you never tire of.

So when she approaches you and her hands are shaking, her voice even more unsteady as she tries to speak about love, and you happen to catch a hint of blue through the cracks of her fingers, you know exactly what she’s asking you.

You answer with a yes, and a kiss. 


End file.
